<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Future Holds by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246695">What the Future Holds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Family Ties - Fandom, alex p keaton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Back Together, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Start of the next gen, alex needs sleep, domestic!, multi-chapter fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact is, Alex P Keaton never expected Ellen Reed to show up at his doorstep in the first place. But now, she's here to stay. Read on the find out about how the Keaton family explores life, watch as the family explores new territory, and as they see what the future holds. </p><p>“Alex punched the air excitedly. After doing the small amount of work he had to complete before the next day, he grabbed his wallet and jacket, leaving the apartment building. He took a cab to the restaurant, paying the money owed to the driver and heading inside, securing a table for two. Not five minutes later, Ellen walked in. She noticed Alex and walked over, greeting him.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellen Reed/Alex P Keaton, Elyse Keaton/Steven Keaton, Jennifer Keaton/ Original Male Character, Keaton siblings &amp; their parents, Mallory Keaton/Nick Moore, nick moore &amp; ellen reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As some of you may know, @xrebelwithacausex are creating separate stories based on the same headcanons, so here you go. </p><p>Please enjoy, and please please please comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Alex P Keaton sat on the couch in his small apartment building, located in New York. It had been an exceptionally long day at work, and he was glad to finally be home. He turned on his television set, watching that night's baseball game. During the commercial break, he stood up, heading towards the fridge to grab a soda. He popped the pull tab, and the drink fizzed for a moment. Sitting back down, he looked out the window. </p><p>   The rain continued to fall. Alex could hear it hitting the roof, even though he was a few floors under. He was thankful that there wasn't a possibility of the roof leaking. Groaning as the team he had been cheering for lost, he moved to turn the television set off. He then heard a knock on the door. He turned the knob, and stood up, walking towards the door, curious to see who it was.</p><p>   "Hello-," he started, but trailed off when he opened the door fully, revealing the person on the other side. There, stood a soaking wet Ellen Reed, and a soaking wet suitcase behind her. </p><p>   "Hi," she said awkwardly, raising her hand in a small wave. Alex stood in shock, trying to understand the number of events that had lead the girl he had once loved to his door. She hadn't given him much time to process that she was there, but he attempted to take it into his stride.</p><p>   "Ellen? What are you... what are you doing here?" </p><p>   "I'm sorry, I should have called. I didn't know anyone else in the area and..." she started, trailing off anxiously, clasping her hands tightly together, and fiddling with her fingers. </p><p>   "Come on in," Alex said. He felt slightly stiff, and decided that it was from his nerves. He made a mental note to loosen his posture and try not to act so worried.</p><p>   "I shouldn't, I'll get water all over," she said, gesturing towards her wet features. Alex smiled at her.</p><p>   "Come in," he said again, and Ellen realized that he probably didn't care if water dripped around the apartment. She held her arms as she walked in and he closed the door. </p><p>   "I'm sorry, this was a bad idea," she said, once again showing her worry. Alex smiled once more.</p><p>   "Don't worry about it. So what brings you to New York?" He asked, leading her to the couch. Noticing that she was shivering, he grabbed a blanket for her, wrapping it tightly around her shoulders. She gave him a grateful look as he sat down next to her. She adjusted the blanket and immediately felt herself warming up. </p><p>   "I'm performing here with my dance company for the next few weeks. My plane landed early, and my hotel room wasn't going to be ready until tomorrow morning," she explained. Alex nodded, listening to the story. </p><p>   "Well you can stay here tonight," he said. Ellen smiled, taking a quick look around the small apartment. It was clear that only one person lived here, and that that one person was Alex P Keaton. It was made especially obvious by the framed picture of Nixon on the wall. </p><p>   "Are you sure? I really don't want to impose," she said. </p><p>   "You're not imposing. I'll take the couch and you can sleep in my room," he said reassuringly. Ellen shook her head.</p><p>   "No I'll sleep on the couch," she replied. Alex turned it down, and asked about the time that they had been apart. </p><p>   "I'm doing what I love. Traveling with my company and performing," she said excitedly, and he noticed the way her face lit up when she talked about dancing. "How's your family?"</p><p>   "They're great," Alex said. In the three years he hadn't seen Ellen, his family had gone through many ups and downs. </p><p>   "So when did you move out here?" She asked curiously.</p><p>   "Almost four months ago," he replied, getting up to grab her a drink.</p><p>   "Do you like your job?" She questioned, her eyes following his body as he moved around. He nodded, handing her the soda. </p><p>   "I do," he said. She smiled widely and a flood of memories filled Alex's mind.</p><p>   "I've missed you," he said mindlessly. "I missed you so much."</p><p>   "I missed you too, Alex," she replied. "And your crazy antics."</p><p>   "They weren't that crazy," he replied jokingly. She gave him a look that told him that she didn't believe that for even one second. </p><p>   "Does this feel weird?" She asked him eventually. Alex thought for a second, considering how he should reply.</p><p>   "Not... weird? It actually feels kind of normal," he replied. She nodded in agreement. He then decided to make a bold move. "Are you seeing anybody?"</p><p>   "No, not right now," she replied. "Are you?"</p><p>   "No, no," he said quickly. There was an awkward pause, before the two took drinks of their sodas, reflecting on their previous words.</p><p>   "Are you sure it's no trouble having me here?" She asked in a worried tone.</p><p>   "Believe me, nothing ever happens here. I'm glad to have a little company," he said. She smiled.</p><p>   "Thank you so much," she said gratefully. She couldn't believe that this was happening.</p><p>   "Anytime," he replied. They talked for a little while longer, enjoying other's presence. Alex noticed that she had grown out her bangs a small amount, and Ellen noticed that Alex's hair was shorter in the back then it had been previously. These were small changes, but it showed that the two had been apart for longer then either of them had ever imagined they would be. Eventually, they decided that it was time to get ready for bed. "You can sleep in some of my clothes while your stuff dries."</p><p>   He stood up, walking away and grabbing a shirt and some sweatpants for the girl to use. </p><p>   "Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch?" She asked him once again.</p><p>   "Beds all yours," he said, gesturing towards the queen size bed. "Use whatever you need."</p><p>   She walked into the bathroom to change into his clothes, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She walked back out and saw Alex setting a pillow and blanket on the couch. </p><p>   "Thanks again, Alex," Ellen said, and he looked up. </p><p>   "Yeah," he replied, smiling at the sight of her wearing his outfit. She walked forward, and kissed his cheek, causing him to attempt to hide a blush. "Anytime."</p><p>   "Goodnight," she said, walking into his room.</p><p>   "Goodnight," he replied, watching the door close. Once she was no longer in sight, Alex set his hand on his cheek, feeling the area where she had just kissed him. </p><p>   The next morning, Alex woke up knowing that he should get ready for work. He quietly grabbed a suit from his closet, changing into it. He then tucked a red handkerchief into the pocket, courtesy of Mallory. He walked into the bathroom, running a comb through his hair. He quietly opened the door to his bedroom, seeing Ellen still asleep in his bed. Smiling, he grabbed his briefcase from nearby and closed the door gently. Grabbing a piece of paper, he wrote her a note. </p><p>Went to work. Call me if you need anything. Stay as long as you want. See you soon<br/>
-Alex</p><p>   He taped it onto the door, and left the apartment building, ready for another day at work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unfamiliar Territory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Ellen woke up in an unfamiliar setting. After a moment of confusion, she remembered the previous night's events. She smiled as she sat up, stretching her arm upwards. She moved out of bed and walked out of the room. Noticing that Alex was no longer there, she noticed that there was a note taped to the door. Walking towards it, she removed the note, reading it.</p><p>Went to work. Call me if you need anything. Stay as long as you want. See you soon.<br/>                                             -Alex</p><p>   She smiled at the note, grabbing a pen and continuing the conversation in her own handwriting, taping it back on the door.</p><p>I have to check into my hotel. Here's the address and room number. Thanks for letting me stay over. See you soon.                              <br/>                                         -Ellen</p><p>   She changed into a new pair of clothes, folding Alex's pajamas and leaving them on his bed after she made it. As she was leaving, she saw a framed picture of the Keaton family. Picking it up, she looked at the differences in the familiar people. She looked at Jennifer, seeing that her once straight hair was now large and curled. Mallory had become a grown woman. Steven and Elyse looked as happy as ever. She then looked at Andy. Little baby Andrew, who had grown a full head of blonde hair and was now his own person. Setting it back down, she grabbed her fully dry suitcase, and walked downstairs to hail a cab. She checked into her hotel, hanging her clothes in the closet. She knew that she would be performing there for a couple of weeks, so she could afford to unpack her items completely before leaving again. Excitedly, she laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling of the extraordinarily plain room. She closed her eyes briefly, thinking about how she had just seen her ex, and how well it had gone. </p><p>   When Alex got home, he read the note Ellen had left him.</p><p>   "See you soon," he read to himself in a soft voice. He started to consider giving her a call. Would that seem desperate? Was he reading too much into things? Before he could overthink everything, he heard his phone ring. "Hello?"</p><p>   "Hey, Alex," Ellen said from the other line. He smiled, hearing the familiar voice he had once missed so much. He was also happy that he didn't have to make the first move to call her back.</p><p>   "Hey. How'd you sleep last night?" </p><p>   "Pretty well," she replied. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go get dinner tonight?"</p><p>   "Yeah, dinner sounds great," Alex said with a smile. They made plans to meet at the restaurant at seven that night, and hung up. Alex punched the air excitedly. After doing the small amount of work he had to complete before the next day, he grabbed his wallet and jacket, leaving the apartment building. He took a cab to the restaurant, paying the money owed to the driver and heading inside, securing a table for two. Not five minutes later, Ellen walked in. She noticed Alex and walked over, greeting him.</p><p>   "Hi," she said, pulling a chair out and sitting down in front of him.</p><p>   "Hey, how was your check in?" He asked, making small talk. </p><p>   "Can't complain," she replied. "How was work?" </p><p>   "Can't complain," he repeated. She laughed lightly, before picking their conversation up from where it had left off the night before.</p><p>   "So, fill me in," she said. "What's new in the world of Alex?"</p><p>   "What do you want to know?" He questioned, considering what he was going to say. </p><p>   The two talked for hours over dinner and dessert, laughing and telling stories from their time away from each other. </p><p>   "Nick and Mallory sound like quite the couple," she said, listening to the stories of their hijinks. </p><p>   "You have no idea," Alex replied, taking a sip of his drink. Ellen told him about her schooling, her graduation, and her tryout for the dance company she was currently with. </p><p>   "I honestly didn't expect to make it into the group. It just happened," she explained, recalling the events that lead her to that restaurant. "Perks of the scholarship, I guess."</p><p>   "Come on, you're an amazing dancer. Of course you made it," Alex said, and Ellen was happy that he felt so confident in her. They paid their bill, and walked out of the restaurant. </p><p>   "Well, I should get back to the hotel," Ellen said, anxiously shifting from one leg to another.</p><p>   "Yeah, I should get home," Alex said. They took another step, before Alex turned to Ellen. "Come back to my place for a drink?"</p><p>   After a moment of thought, Ellen nodded. "Sure," she replied. They stepped into a cab, giving directions to the apartment building. The two stepped back into the familiar area, and sat on the couch. </p><p>   "What was it like when you first left for Paris?" Alex asked. The two had talked all night long, and he knew that she wouldn't be uncomfortable with the question. </p><p>   "Well... I felt guilty. I was worried that I left you in a bad place," she said. Alex watched as she fiddled with her fingers, recalling her thoughts from years ago. He was glad that she didn't feel held back by their relationship. "But it slowly got better and it was easier to be away from home. Especially once school started." </p><p>   "I'm glad you found your place," he said, genuinely happy.</p><p>   "I was too," she said. They made eye contact, and realized how physically close they were to each other. </p><p>   "I really did miss you though," he said, turning his body so they were facing each other, setting his drink on the coffee table. She set her's down as well. </p><p>   "I missed you too. Sometimes I would just stare out the window, hoping I would see you," she said, slightly embarrassed. It felt like she was revealing some kind of big secret that no one was supposed to know.</p><p>   "I know the feeling. I wrote you a letter. I just never had the courage to send it," he said, his voice getting softer.</p><p>   "I did too," she replied. Alex risked taking a look at her lips as she talked, not realizing that she was doing the same. "Alex?"</p><p>   "Mmhmm?" He replied.</p><p>   "I'm going to kiss you, if that's okay," she said. At that, Alex smiled, before moving forward, capturing her lips in his. He held her waist with one hand, and held her face with the other. She set her hands on his legs, leaning forward. When they separated, they stared into each other's eyes.</p><p>   "I've wanted to do that since you showed up last night," he said. </p><p>   "I did too," she replied, before kissing him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Performance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Alex and Ellen continued to see each other in New York, Ellen was also training for her performances. She would go to the dance studio while he went to work, and they would meet up later in the night. They enjoyed every second that they had together. It felt like everything was in its place.</p><p>   Ellen was aware that their relationship could potentially be temporary. But did it have to be? Maybe it could be more. She would have a small break after her New York performances ended, and before her Paris ones began. That gave them all the time they needed. They hadn't discussed if they were exclusively 'boyfriend and girlfriend' yet, but they were as close as they could be. Even going as far as introducing the other as such. They were the perfect couple. </p><p>   Alex sat in the theatre, a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand. The lights dimmed as the music began to play. Alex watched as Ellen and her company performed their solos and group dances. He felt pride bubbling up inside himself. He was so proud of her. He watched the dancers create a story that Alex didn't quite understand, but watched anyways. He smiled as his eyes followed Ellen, jumping and turning around the stage. He proudly watched as she performed the act she had worked so hard to accomplish. </p><p>   Ellen danced across the stage, feeling as though she were on top of the world. She was doing what she loved most. Dancing. As she stood under the spotlight, moving positions using muscle memory, she thought about the younger version of herself. The one who had wanted to dance more than anything. She had done it. This was what she had dreamed of for years. Not a competition. No awards or ribbons. Just her, her shoes, and a stage. It was everything she had ever wanted, and more. </p><p>   When it was over, Alex stood up, applauding just like the rest of the crowd. He walked out to meet her, spotting her in the common area. She turned around and saw Alex. Saying goodbye to her fellow dancers, she ran towards him, hugging him tightly.</p><p>   "You looked beautiful up there," he said, holding her waist. He kissed her forehead, then handed her the bouquet of flowers he had gotten her. </p><p>   "Thank you," she said with a wide smile, smelling them. "So what did you think?"</p><p>   "I didn't understand anything that was happening, but I loved watching you," he said. Ellen laughed, glad that he had been honest.</p><p>   "Well that's half the battle. Getting you here," she said. He rolled his eyes playfully, pulling her in for a kiss. </p><p>   "Come on, let's go get some dinner," he said, connecting their hands together.</p><p>   "Okay, just let me grab my bag from the dressing room," she said. Alex nodded and she left the room, leaving him watching the area she had previously been standing in.</p><p>   "That's my girlfriend," he said to himself, pride evident in his voice. He waited patiently, and soon watched as she walked towards him. She had changed from her costume into regular clothes, and was carrying a backpack on her shoulders. </p><p>   "Ready?" She asked. He took her hand in his, which had become a natural feeling once again.</p><p>   "Ready," he replied. The two walked out of the auditorium, and towards a restaurant that they had only been to once before.</p><p>   "So you had no idea what was happening? At all?" Ellen asked jokingly. Alex laughed.</p><p>   "You know me so well," he replied.</p><p>   "Well thank you for coming," she said. "It means a lot."</p><p>   "Oh come on," he said. "I'm a supportive boyfriend, what can I say." </p><p>   "Yes you are," she laughed. They walked into the dimly lit restaurant, asking for a table for two. They pulled their chairs out, sitting down. "Only two more weeks until I'm on break."</p><p>   "And I have our plane tickets to Ohio," Alex said, knowing that he had forgotten to mention it.</p><p>   "I'm so excited to see your family!" Ellen said, and Alex smiled at the mention of the people who had raised.</p><p>   "I can't believe I've gone this long without telling them about you," he said. He always told his family everything, so keeping a secret wasn't the easiest thing in the world for the boy.</p><p>   "I'm just as shocked as you," she replied. She sighed contently, leaning her elbows on the table and smiling.</p><p>   "What?" Alex asked. "Is there something on my face?"</p><p>   "No. Just taking it all in," she replied. Alex smiled.</p><p>   "I can't believe this is happening," he said. "You're coming home with me."</p><p>   "Well I want as much time as we can get together," she replied, knowing that eventually she would have to start work again. They were scheduled to next perform in Paris, a place that was once second nature to the girl.</p><p>   "We don't have to worry about that right now," he said. She smiled, nodding in agreement. </p><p>   "You're right," she said, attempting to push the thought out of her mind. It still felt almost like a ticking clock counting down their relationship. However, both members of the relationship had convinced themselves that they could do this, and they each believed it. </p><p>   "You really were amazing tonight," Alex said. She blushed at the compliment.</p><p>   "Thanks," she replied, her bangs slightly falling into her eyes.</p><p>   "That scholarship was really the best thing for you," he said, nodding and thinking about how much she had improved in that short time, and the amazing opportunity it had given her.</p><p>   "That's not the only thing that was good for me," she replied, leaning over and kissing him quickly. The two smiled at each other.</p><p>   "I'm glad you're here," he said. </p><p>   "I'm glad I'm here too," she replied.</p><p>   When they were done eating, they paid the waitress and left, Ellen's arm linked in Alex's. They began their walk, looking at the lights of the different venues and buildings around them.</p><p>   "I love being here with you," Alex said, and Ellen leaned her head over, kissing his cheek.</p><p>   "I do too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Big Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   "Hi, everyone," Alex said excitedly, walking into his childhood home, feeling a wave of memories flow through his thoughts. His family greeted him in the living room, as they had done many times before. He set his bags down in order to properly hug the group of people he loved so much. </p><p>   "How was your flight?" Elyse asked kindly, hugging her son with a force only a mother could hold.</p><p>   "Good I guess. Didn't lose my luggage," Alex said with an anxious shrug. He then hugged and greeted the rest of his family.</p><p>   "Can we eat now? I'm starving," Jennifer said. Everyone laughed.</p><p>   "In one second. I left something outside," Alex said, gesturing towards the front door. The family gave him a curious look, knowing that he had taken a cab to the house. What could he have left outside? They watched as he ran outside with a jump in his step. </p><p>   He disappeared for a few more moments, causing the family to become much more confused, not noticing the extra baggage he had brought in. The door then opened, awkwardly showing Alex at a strange angle, holding the doorknob.</p><p>   "Alright," Alex said, before opening the door even wider. The room went silent as Ellen Reed followed Alex into the house.</p><p>   "Hi," she said with a small wave, almost hiding behind Alex at the stares she received. Everyone stood in shock. Jennifer first came to terms with the reveal.</p><p>   "Oh my god," Jennifer said, walking quickly towards the girl and hugging her. Ellen smiled into the girl's shoulder. </p><p>   "Jenn, you're all grown up," Ellen said, looking at the girl and noticing that she was now much taller, and more grown up. "You're gorgeous."</p><p>   "Thanks," Jennifer said, pulling her into another quick embrace. Elyse walked forward and hugged her next as Jennifer walked towards Alex, holding her arms out to hug him. </p><p>   "Surprised?" Alex asked. Jennifer rolled her eyes at his reveal, knowing that he had been planning that for quite some time.</p><p>   "This is absolutely insane," she said. She definitely hadn't expected this to happen when she woke up that morning. </p><p>   "I can't believe this," the mother said, holding Ellen out at an arm's length. </p><p>   "It's so good to see you," Ellen said emotionally. Elyse covered her mouth. </p><p>   "How did you guys even get back together?" She asked. Ellen and Alex looked at each other.</p><p>   "Kinda a long story," Alex replied. </p><p>   Mallory left the room for a moment, taking in what had just happened. </p><p>   "Ellen," Steven said with a smile, moving from the couch to give her a hug. "How've you been?" </p><p>   "Great," Ellen replied. She then saw Nick, leaning against the wall. "Nick, thank god you're still here."</p><p>   "Aye, Ellen," he said, walking forwards and hugging her. "What do you mean?"</p><p>   "Oh, Alex always said that you were Mallory's best boyfriend," Ellen started.</p><p>   "Uhhh, Ellen," Alex said, embarrassed. </p><p>   "I always knew this little guy liked me," Nick teased, gesturing towards Alex. Mallory then walked back in. </p><p>   "I'm so glad you're back," Mallory said after taking a moment to reflect. Ellen took the girl's hands in hers. </p><p>   "I couldn't stay away too long, could I?" she replied, before pulling her friend in for a hug. When she had greeted most of the family, Alex wrapped his arm around her waist. </p><p>   "Who are you?" Andy asked curiously, and everyone turned towards the boy. Andy tilted his head slightly, trying to get a better look at the girl he had never seen before.</p><p>   "Come here, Andy," Alex said. He kneeled down beside his brother, knowing that he was confused. "This is my girlfriend Ellen." </p><p>   "Hi, Andy," Ellen said, waving. </p><p>   "But what about Lauren?" The first grader asked. Alex pierced just lips together. Andy had always been so understanding about that situation. Why was he bringing it up now?</p><p>   "Well Ellen was my girlfriend first," he replied, not liking where this conversation was going. </p><p>   "Okay," Andy said, but Alex knew this was far from over. He stood up from his kneeling position and clapped his hands together once. </p><p>   "So...," he started, before the door opened. Skippy Handleman walked inside. Taking one look at the company, he turned right back around, walking out the door. </p><p>   "Was that Skippy?" Ellen asked, trying not to laugh. </p><p>   "Uh huh," everyone else replied, not shocked. A moment later, Skippy walked back in, fully soaking wet. The group stared at him, now used to his antics.</p><p>   "Skip, what happened?" Mallory asked waving her hand towards him. </p><p>   "I thought I was dreaming, so I hosed myself down," the boy replied, before turning towards Alex's girlfriend. "Hi, Ellen."</p><p>   "Hey, Skippy. Good to see you," she said. </p><p>   "Alex, missed ya," he greeted. Alex laughed loudly. Skippy sat down next to Andy on the couch as the family caught up with the girl.</p><p>   "What's going on?" Andy asked. Skippy shrugged.</p><p>   "No idea," he replied. </p><p>   "God Alex, now you have to marry her," Mallory said. </p><p>   "I agree," Elyse said, extending her pointer finger upwards. Ellen laughed as Alex blushed a deep shade of red. </p><p>   "Why didn't you mention that she was back?" Jennifer asked curiously.</p><p>   "Because he's dramatic," Ellen replied. </p><p>   "I am not," he said, pouting.</p><p>   "You made me stand outside so you could make a big scene today," she said, jogging his memory. </p><p>   "Fair," he replied. They moved to the kitchen in order to eat, and everyone once again focused on Alex and Ellen. </p><p>   When the group broke away in order to do their own things, Steven and Elyse stood at the top of the stairs, watching the young couple talk and laugh. </p><p>   "Look at them," Elyse said, setting her hands on the railing. </p><p>   "He's so happy," Steven replied quietly. "They're meant to be together."</p><p>   "They are, aren't they?" She said, smiling down at her son. </p><p>   "No way we could have seen this one coming."</p><p>   "No way," she repeated. </p><p>   "That went well," Ellen told her boyfriend, connecting their hands together.</p><p>   "Yeah, it did," he replied. "I hope Andy comes around." </p><p>   "He will. He's just not used to me yet," she said. Alex smiled, glad that she was there to convince him. </p><p>   "You're right," he replied. He then turned towards where his parents were watching. "This seems like a private conversation, mom and dad."</p><p>   "We can't help it," Elyse said, laughing. Alex rolled his eyes playfully. </p><p>   "Told you they're nosey," Alex said.</p><p>   "Fine, we own up to it," Steven replied. Alex and Ellen laughed.</p><p>   "Goodnight guys," Alex said, squeezing his girlfriend's hand as the two walked up the stairs. He kissed his mom's cheek, leading Ellen to the bedroom. </p><p>   "God I love your family," she said, smiling widely. Alex kissed her quickly. </p><p>   "They love you just as much," he replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>